


Whipped Cream Trouble

by Teddy1008



Series: Invisible Ties [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Diapers, Discipline, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Little Harry, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nothing sexual! But Ageplay is a part of BDSM so yeah, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Louis, Submissive Harry, Submissive Louis, little louis, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: A household can be extremely chaotic with two mischievous littles. Long story short, Harry and Louis decide that whipped cream is a good idea for breakfast. Zayn and Liam disagree.





	Whipped Cream Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsWhatItIs9194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is just a new series I'm starting. I mentioned before in one of my fics that I was going to be posting an Ageplay fic soon, and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it :) I worked really hard on this one to make it amazing, so I hope it's good! XD
> 
> This is also gifted to my dear friend ItIsWhatItIs9194, just because :p after all, you were complaining earlier today that you were so bored so I decided to finish up this fic just for you, babe! <3
> 
> Enjoy, everyone! xx

“Hazza! Pssst! Hazza!”

 

[Harry](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fc/20/d5/fc20d5385dcf1721c3fac523d944885f--direction-edward-styles.jpg) let out a soft whine and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He peeked open an eye to see a face peering through his crib.

 

[Louis](https://orig00.deviantart.net/98eb/f/2012/095/f/1/louis_tomlinson_png_by_joyce96-d4v3hop.png) let out a little giggle. “You're awake!”

 

Harry let out a small mumble of jumbled words, suckling on his paci. “Daddy?” he mumbled.

 

Louis frowned. “Daddy and Papa are still sleeping,” he said in a hushed tone. “Shhh!”

 

Harry whined. He needed a nappy change, but if Daddy and Papa were still asleep, he would have to wait.

 

“Is your nappy wet?” Louis asked shamelessly.

 

Harry nodded and covered his face with his hands, squirming a little.

 

“I'll change it!” Louis announced with a giggle.

 

Harry frowned. Daddy and Papa wouldn't like that. Harry wasn't allowed to get out of the crib on his own. It was a big no-no. Although he was physically 18 years old, he was mentally two, making a lot of things impossible for him to do by himself.

 

Louis, on the other hand, was physically 20, but mentally four. He called himself a big boy, although sometimes he had those days where he just had to be a very little boy, even littler than Harry.

 

“No,” Harry whined.

 

Louis frowned. “I can do it, Harry,” he argued. “‘M a big boy.”

 

Harry pounded the mattress with a fist, face scrunching up in distaste. He didn't want to get in trouble; he had already gone in timeout yesterday for throwing a toy at Papa.

 

“Harry, stop it!” Louis pouted. “I can do it. ‘m gonna unlock your crib.” He fumbled with the locks with clumsy fingers, unable to get a grip on them. He huffed in frustration. Daddy and Papa always left one side of his crib open because they knew that Louis didn't like feeling confined after reading a book where the main character was trapped in a cage for years. Although Louis wasn't allowed to get out until Papa or Daddy came and helped him, he figured that as long as Papa and Daddy didn't know, it was okay.

 

“Noooo!” Harry whined once more. He sucked harder on his pacifier, trying to calm down. His nappy was wet, which was making him grumpy, and he felt too tired. He squinted and could tell that it was still a little dark outside. He usually didn't wake up until it was bright and sunny.

 

Louis huffed and plopped down on his bum, pouting and crossing his arms. “You don't like me, Hazza? I can change your—”

 

The light switched on, frightening both babies. Louis froze and Harry started crying.

 

“Papa?” Louis relaxed when he realized it wasn't a monster. Besides, even if it was one, he still had his nightlight, he reminded himself. Daddy had told him that monsters were scared of bright lights, so if one ever appeared, Louis could just get his nightlight. His nightlight would protect him.

 

[Zayn](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/584707754918576128/9jmRSHxr.jpg) frowned, scratching his messy hair and stubble as he took in the sight before him, then sighed. “Boys, why are you awake at this time?” He frowned. “It's four in the morning.”

 

Louis bit his lip, trying to avoid the question. “Hawwy has a wet nappy, Papa,” he offered.

 

Zayn grabbed a fresh nappy, powder, and wipes, and unlatched the crib. He lifted Harry out and carried him to the changing table. “Get back in bed please, Louis,” he said, sounding tired. “It's still early.”

 

Louis pouted. “But ‘m not tired.”

 

“You will be if you don't sleep now,” Zayn responded. “Don't you want to have enough energy to play in the afternoon?”

 

Louis pouted. “Okay, Papa.”

 

“Thank you, baby.”

 

Louis huffed. “Not a baby. I'm a big boy.”

 

“Right. Sorry, Lou,” Zayn apologized, smiling to himself.

 

Harry let out a small whimper of discomfort at the cold wipes. “Papaaaaa.”

 

“Sorry, baby,” Zayn murmured. “I should've warmed them up first.” He was still a bit dazed from being woken up by loud noises from the baby monitor. [Liam ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/88/36/ee/8836eec255cc5b3a1ee6f0677ea2595a.jpg)had been too tired to get up, so Zayn had gotten up, leaving Liam to rest. He taped up Harry’s nappy and blew a raspberry on Harry’s tummy, making the boy giggle.

 

“Papa!” Harry squirmed, still giggling, and Zayn chuckled.

 

“Ready to go back to sleep?”

 

“Do we have to?” Louis whined from where he was sitting in his crib, looking grumpy.

 

“Yes,” Zayn responded shortly as he placed a freshly-changed Harry in his crib and latched it shut. “Lie down, Lou.”

 

“I can’t sleep,” Louis argued brattily. “You can’t make me sleep! I’m not even sleepy!”

 

Zayn sighed. Lately, Louis had been having some attitude problems. It was a big concern of his and Liam’s — their boys were to be well-behaved, and being overly bratty was not a sign of good behaviour. “Lie down and close your eyes, Lou babe,” he told the boy, standing in front of the door with his hand on the light switch. “You’ll fall asleep if you close your eyes.”

 

“I close my eyes when I blink and I don’t fall asleep,” Louis pointed out.

 

Zayn gritted his teeth, patience quickly dissipating. “Louis William.”

 

Louis let out a small squeak and shifted under the covers, hiding in case he was about to get a scolding.

 

Zayn hid a fond smile. He loved his boys. “Goodnight, boys,” he murmured. “Daddy and Papa will come to wake you up in the morning.” He switched off the light and turned around to leave the room, when Louis spoke up again.

 

“Papa?” His voice was timid.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Not a baby.”

 

“Yes, _Louis_ _?"_  Zayn corrected.

 

“I need to use the potty, Papa.”

 

Zayn suppressed a sigh and headed over, lifting the boy out of the crib with a small groan. While Louis and Harry weren’t heavy, they weren’t exactly light either. “Let’s go to the potty then, babes.” He glanced over at Harry’s crib and was satisfied to find the other boy sound asleep. If only Louis would cooperate with him now, then he could go back to his lovely beauty sleep.

 

As Louis sat down on the plastic potty next to the actual toilet, he hummed and tapped his feet on the floor. “Papa?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“How come I don’t use the big potty?” Louis asked.

 

“Because you’re too little.” It really was just because Louis had been terrified of the ‘potty monster,’ the first time they had adopted Louis (he had thrown a massive tantrum before falling into the toilet) from the Little Adoption Centre, but both he and Liam knew that the little would make a fuss if they told him the truth. So they just settled for the classic answer of, “you’re too little.” Thankfully, Louis went along with it.

 

“Oh.” Louis frowned. “Done, Papa.”

 

Zayn helped Louis finish up in the loo before carrying him back outside. He smirked when Louis let out a small yawn.

 

“Can I have a bottle?” Louis asked.

 

“No, baby — babes,” he quickly corrected himself.

 

“Why not?” Louis whined, tossing around when he was set down in his crib.

 

“You’ll wake up having to wee again,” Zayn told him, running a hand through his hair. “And we don’t want you to wake up again, hm? And you won’t be able to eat breakfast if you have too much now.”

 

Louis huffed, but had no response to that.

 

“Go to sleep, Lou.” Zayn kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

 

“Wuv you too,” Louis mumbled, sticking a thumb into his mouth and sucking.

 

The next time Louis woke up and glanced at the digital hedgehog-shaped clock on the nightstand, it read 6:12 AM. He knew ‘AM’ meant morning, so it probably wasn't that early, right? Besides, six was a big number!

 

He stretched and smiled when he heard Harry’s quiet snuffling as he slept. He loved his baby brother. He couldn't imagine a life without him!

 

He tossed and turned for a while, not wanting to go back to sleep but knowing that if he got out of his crib, he would be in big trouble. Then he realized — he was already in trouble anyway for climbing out of the crib 2 hours ago. Or at least, he was pretty sure he was in trouble. In his opinion, he could do whatever he wanted since he was already in trouble.

 

He knew Daddy and Papa came into the room when the first number turned into a seven, and the two numbers after the two vertical dots were three and zero. “Seven hundred and thirty?” he guessed. He struggled to do the math, trying to figure out how much time was left until Daddy and Papa would come in, but gave up quickly.

 

He took a deep breath before attempting to shift out of the crib, wriggling his toes for a bit as he tried to reach the floor from the open side of the crib. His breathing hitched for a moment when he looked up to the bars of the crib closing the very top. His daddies had left the top closed and the side open in case Louis needed to run to them if there was an emergency. Surely, this was an emergency — he couldn’t sleep. Not that he was going to wake Daddy and Papa up, because he knew that would put frowns on their faces and they’d say, “Louis William,” in a stern voice and he didn’t like that.

 

He hit the ground with a soft ‘oof,’ thankfully landing on his feet instead of his head like last time — that had hurt. He stretched and yawned, hearing a few bones crack satisfyingly. He had been really scared at first when his bones had done that, but Daddy had informed him that it was only the side effects of magical invisible fairies sprinkling him with magic powder during the night so that he would have good dreams. Sometimes he had scary dreams though, so he figured the magic fairies had fallen asleep themselves and were unable to get to him and Harry.

 

He knew he had to be extremely quiet, or else Daddy and Papa would catch the noises on the baby monitor. _Stupid baby monitor,_ he grumbled, then cringed. The last time he had said the word ‘stupid,’ Papa had punished him with spankies. And Papa always made them _hurt_. Daddy’s spankies didn’t hurt as much, but Daddy tended to punish more often. He supposed it evened out in the end.

 

He glanced at Harry, biting his nails. He knew if he woke Harry up, the smaller boy would start to cry and whine and that would definitely wake Papa again. He couldn’t risk that, so he knew it had to be something Harry would like. “Play-doh?” he murmured to himself, then shook his head. Harry wouldn’t be convinced with play-doh. He hummed, trying to think of something Harry really liked. Harry loved ‘The Berenstain Bears’ but the sound of the telly would wake up Papa and Daddy. He huffed, frustrated. He just wanted Daddy to make them breakfast. He was craving pancakes. Pancakes with blueberries and strawberries and … whipped cream.

 

His eyes lit up. Whipped cream was something he and Harry weren’t allowed often. Daddy often said it was too sugary for little boys, but Louis disagreed. Nothing was ever too sugary. He knew that if he suggested to Harry that they go and eat whipped cream, the other boy would agree.

 

Praising himself for his intelligence, he tip-toed over to Harry’s crib and whispered, “Harry! Hazza, wake up!”

 

The curly-haired boy squirmed and let out a small whimper, snuffling as he sucked on his pacifier. Louis reached through the crib and gently petted Harry’s curls, trying to soothe him so that he wouldn’t make much noise. “Harry,” he sang in a hushed voice. “Let’s go make breakfast for Daddy and Papa!”

 

Harry peeked an eye open, and Louis giggled. “Silly!” he teased, poking a dimple that appeared in Harry’s cheek when the other little sleepily squealed.

 

“Up!” Harry babbled, pacifier falling from his mouth as he giggled again. “Up, Lou!”

 

“Shhhh!” Louis hushed frantically. “Breakfast for Daddy and Papa is a surprise, baby Harry! So you gotta be quiet! Shhhhhh!” He made an exaggerated hushing noise, pressing a finger to Harry’s lips. “Ewwww, Harry!” he giggled when Harry licked his finger.

 

“Out, please,” Harry pouted.

 

“Shh! Okay, I’ll get you out.” Louis frowned as he examined the latch on the crib. He tugged at it, but it wouldn’t budge. He finally figured it out soon enough, moving the latch upwards, making a clicking noise. He grew excited, knowing that Harry’s crib always made that noise when it was being unlatched. He tugged and fell back, and to both littles’ delight, the crib fell open. Louis caught it with his feet just at the right time before it could make a thumping noise on the floor. “C’mon, Harry, let’s go!”

 

Giggling, Harry tumbled out and clapped his hands. “Out!” he exclaimed happily. He stood up shakily, and Louis grabbed his hand.

 

“Let’s go,” Louis whispered. “And remember — shhhhh.”

 

Harry nodded very seriously, eyes round. “Shhh.”

 

They both tip-toed past their daddies’ rooms, and Louis was relieved to hear two quiet snores coming from the room.

 

“Lou-Lou?”

 

“Yeah, Harry?”

 

“We gots to take the stairs,” Harry whispered. “‘s a big no-no. Papa and Daddy will spank us!”

 

Louis bit his lip, knowing what Harry was saying was true. Papa and Daddy would scold them for taking the stairs alone. “They'll forget about it once we give them breakfast,” he assured. “Whipped cream, remember?”

 

“Mm-hm.” Harry nodded very seriously. “Whipped cream.”

 

Smug that he had yet again convinced Harry (not that it was too hard), Louis reached out a hand and said, “C’mon, Harry, take my hand. We’ll go down together.”

 

They made it down simply two steps, Harry holding Louis’ hand in a death grip the entire time, before the curly-haired boy’s bottom lip trembled. “Lou-Lou,” he whined. “It’s scary. I don’t wanna do this.”

 

“We can do it, Harry,” Louis encouraged. “We’re gonna have so much whipped cream, yeah? Daddy and Papa never lets us!”

 

“But i-it’s so high,” Harry whimpered, plopping down.

 

Louis suppressed a sigh. Harry looked as if he were close to tears — no, he _was_ close to tears. His round green eyes were glossing over with unshed tears, lip trembling and cheeks flushed. Louis almost groaned out loud noisily before he remembered they had to stay quiet. That meant Harry definitely couldn’t cry, because that would ruin his entire plan to go scavenge for the sugary treat.

 

“Okay. It’s okay,” Louis tried. “We’ll, um, bum-scooch?”

 

“Bum-scooch?” Harry blinked up tearfully.

 

“Yeah!” Louis said quietly, though he made sure to keep his tone excited to keep Harry focused on him instead of tears. “It’s gonna so fun!” he exclaimed. He sat down on his bum and demonstrated. “See, Harry?” He scooted down a step on his bum.

 

Harry’s eyes lit up with interest. “Sledding!” he exclaimed. “It’s like sledding!”

 

Louis paused for a moment before regaining his composure and nodding eagerly. “Yeah! You’re so smart, baby Harry!”

 

The green-eyed boy giggled before announcing, “I’ll bum-scooch! Bum-scooch!” He giggled. “That sounds funny.”

 

Louis laughed, and reached a hand out. “Let’s bum-scooch, Harry,” he persuaded. He was relieved when Harry copied his actions without much protest, and soon they found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. “Good job, Harry!” Louis praised with a grin. “You were so brave!”

 

“Like ‘punzel!” Harry grinned at the thought of being his favourite Disney princess.

 

“Yeah, like ‘punzel,” Louis agreed absentmindedly. “C’mon, Harry, let’s go find some whipped cream.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up and the boy stood up, beaming. “Daddy and Papa will be soooo mad!” he giggled.

 

“It’s okay,” Louis grinned, skipping along the tiles. “They’ll forget when they see breakfast — breakfast that _we_ made!”

 

“What are we gonna make?” Harry asked, attempting to wriggle onto one of the kitchen chairs. He gave up after multiple attempts and just plopped down on the floor.

 

“Pancakes!” Louis declared with a grin.

 

Harry frowned. “We’re not allowed to use the stove,” he pointed out.

 

Louis wilted at the thought, knowing that Harry’s words were true. He didn’t want any spankies! He worried at his lip with his teeth before saying with uncertainty, “Okay. We’ll just give them whipped cream too.” It made sense in his head; who _didn’t_ like whipped cream?

 

Harry seemed satisfied enough with that thought because he didn’t protest any further, just tugging the fridge open and holding it so that it wouldn’t close on Louis, who began to scan the contents of the fridge.

 

Louis shivered at the rush of cold air that blew past his face. He knew he had to be quick, or else the fridge would start beeping. Surely, that would wake Daddy and Papa up. The last time he had held the fridge open for too long, Papa had scolded him lightly for doing so when it promptly began to beep loudly. He didn’t want another repeat of that (though it was obvious that they were going to get some form of punishment anyway) for sure.

 

“Are you almost done, Lou-Lou?” Louis could hear the pout in Harry’s tone. “My arms are tired,” he whined.

 

“Yeah, Harry, almost done,” Louis answered distractedly, desperately scanning the food inside. He began to panic when he couldn’t find the can filled with the sugary treat, the feeling of despair increasing, when finally — there! He pulled the can out and Harry let the door to the fridge fall shut.

 

“Yayyyy!” Harry clapped his eyes excitedly, eyes bright at the thought of eating it soon. “Good job, Lou-Lou!”

 

Louis grinned triumphantly and pulled out a chair to the kitchen table before heaving himself onto it, placing the can on the marble table. He then scrambled back down and hauled the chair across the tiles to the cupboard. “We gotta get some plates first,” he informed Harry seriously. “Or else it will get too messy.”

 

“Yeah!” Harry nodded in agreement. “Lou-Lou, I wanna get the plates,” he whined. “You did everything so far.”

 

Louis frowned. He knew that Harry’s hands were weaker than his. If he dropped a plate and it woke Daddy and Papa … he shivered, not even wanting to imagine the consequences. But Harry would throw a tantrum if he didn’t let him do anything. With a sigh, he said, “Okay, Harry. Be careful.” He helped Harry climb onto the chair and watched him open the cupboard.

 

“How many?” Harry asked, going onto his tip-toes.

 

“Four plates, Harry,” Louis directed. “Get the plastic ones.” Plastic would be better than glass. At least, it wouldn’t shatter.

 

Harry passed down the four plates without much fuss, thankfully. The last one almost slipped through Louis’ fingers but he gripped it tightly before it could. “Good job, Harry!” he praised, laughing when Harry gave a small squeal of delight at the approval.

 

The boy jumped down, stumbling a little but quickly regaining his balance afterwards.

 

“Okay,” Louis exhaled. “We just gotta spray the whipped cream on the plates now.”

 

“I wanna do it!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

 

“I’ll go first, and you can do the second plate,” Louis promised. He scrunched his nose in concentration. Daddy had always sprayed whipped cream on his pancakes for him — he had never actually gotten the chance to do it alone. He couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Holding his breath, he pressed down on the nozzle. There was a small noise of air escaping the nozzle before nothing else happened.

 

“Lou-Lou, I think you did something wrong,” Harry frowned. “Here, let me do it.” He grabbed the can but Louis frowned, tugging it back, pride hurt at the fact that Harry thought he’d done it wrong.

 

“I did it right, Harry!” he argued, voice rising at the heat of the moment.

 

“No, you didn’t!” Harry huffed. He yanked the can from Louis’ hands and pressed down on the nozzle with his small, nimble fingers. Nothing happened.

 

Frustrated, Louis yanked the can from Harry, determined to prove Harry wrong, to show that he knew how to do it. It didn’t exactly go as planned.

 

With Harry pressing down on the nozzle with all his might and Louis yanking the can, jostling the treat inside, there was a small fizzing noise before a rush of cream exploded out of the nozzle. It would all have been fine if the whipped cream had landed on the plate. But of course, it didn’t. Instead, it exploded, landing on the kitchen table, the tiles, their clothes, _everywhere._

 

Harry let out a shriek and Louis knew that they were done for, because he heard a thump from upstairs and footsteps heading downstairs. He groaned and facepalmed which, of course, only ensured for the whipped cream to smear even more across his face and in his hair.

 

He considered diving into one of the cupboards to hide but before he could make a decision, he heard a splutter and a stern, “Boys!”

 

Louis jumped, not turning around to face Zayn and Liam, who both had astounded looks on their faces as they took in the sight before them. Maybe if he acted like he didn't see his daddies, they wouldn't see him. He began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, pretending to occupied.

 

“Louis, please turn around to face us.”

 

Louis gulped. Papa did _not_ sound happy. At all. He stood frozen, not wanting to look and see the frowns on the two daddies’ faces, gripping his shirt a bit tighter. He squeaked when a hand grasped his shoulder firmly and spun him around.

 

Liam frowned down at him. “Papa asked you to do something, and when he does, you do it.”

 

Louis shrank back at the words. He glanced around, grimacing at the sight of the splatters of whipped cream, and saw Harry standing in front of Zayn, squirming and looking anxious.

 

Liam pulled Louis over to Zayn and stood Louis right next to Harry. Louis picked at his nails nervously. He should have known they were going to get caught. They always did.

 

“Can you explain what happened, please?” Liam asked Harry, then directed his gaze to Louis.

 

Neither boys answered.

 

“Boys.” Zayn’s tone made them both jump and scramble to answer.

 

“Was a mistake, Daddy!” Harry blurted out, while Louis frantically insisted, “Didn't mean to!”

 

Both boys were fairly familiar with Zayn’s tone. It was the, _‘do as I say before you get into even more trouble’_ kind of tone.

 

“One at a time.” Liam held a hand up. “Harry?”

 

The curly-haired boy flinched, cheeks flushing as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Ummm … we wanted to make you breakfast?” he offered.

 

Zayn snorted. “Harry Edward, the fact that you're trying to avoid this conversation clearly shows that you _know_ what you did was naughty. Please, for the love of god, explain, in detail, how the kitchen came to be this state.”

 

Harry was close to tears, green eyes glossy and cheeks flushing even more as he sniffled. His thumb drifted up to his mouth and he stuck it in, sucking anxiously.

 

Louis bit his lip, wringing his hands. This was not fair at all, especially to Harry! He had convinced his brother to get into trouble. It was his fault. So he spoke up. “Daddy, Papa, ‘m sorry. I made Harry do it,” he whispered. “Not his fault.” He hurried to explain. “Papa scolded me for waking Harry up too early and I was pouty and I know you don't like it when I pout and whine, Daddy, but ‘m sorry! And ‘m sorry we went down the stairs by ourselves even though we’re not supposed to, and sorry that we made a huge mess in the kitchen!” He trembled at the end of his confession, unable to meet his daddies’ eyes.

 

“Okay,” Zayn said slowly, face emotionless as he took in what Louis had admitted. “We have two very messy babies. I think you two need a bath.”

 

“I'll take Lou upstairs to bathe him; take Harry and give him a quick bath in the loo in the master bedroom, yeah?” Liam suggested.

 

A small noise from Zayn indicated that he understood, and both daddies began to make their way up the stairs with the two littles in their arms.

 

Louis remained quiet, now fully regretting his choices. This could have been a wonderful day, if it wasn't for him! He always messed up. Maybe Daddy and Papa had been planning to take him to the zoo, or the movies, or the playground. Harry would be _so_ mad if the day’s plans got cancelled because of _him!_

 

“Louis.”

 

Louis realized he was in the bathtub filled with warm water and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to face the disappointment he was sure to see on Liam’s face. He hated it when people were disappointed with him.

 

“Lou, babe, please look up at me,” Liam cooed. “Show me your pretty blue eyes, baby.”

 

“Not a baby,” Louis whimpered, but looked up nonetheless at Liam’s sweet, gentle words.

 

“Babe.” Liam stroked a hand over his cheek. “Tell Daddy what you're thinking. You're awfully quiet.”

 

Louis was wringing his hands again nervously as he chewed on his lip, trying to think of how he could explain his complicated thoughts. “I'm bad,” he finally settled for.

 

“Bad?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “No, babe, you're never bad. You can make bad decisions sometimes but you're always a good boy.”

 

Louis sucked on his wet fingers anxiously. “Just thought whipped cream would be good for breakfast, Daddy.”

 

Liam gently pulled his fingers out of his mouth, chiding, “Fingers out. They’re icky.” He squirted some shampoo into his hand and began to wash Louis’ hair, gently massaging the scalp. “Whipped cream is very tasty, Lou, but not the healthiest breakfast.”

 

Normally, Louis would have fought back against Daddy, insisting that he was a big boy and could do it himself, but he just sat back and allowed Daddy to do his work this time.

 

“Daddy, you mad?” Louis couldn’t help but ask quietly, fingers slowly drifting up to his mouth. He stuck them in, then spat them back out when they tasted like soap.

 

“No, darling. Daddy’s not mad.”

 

Louis sighed as Daddy’s gentle hands massaged his scalp.

 

“Head back.”

 

Louis fiddled with his fingers while Daddy began to wash his body. Normally, he would have some toys in the bath with him but he didn’t complain. He understood that this was a quick bath to get him clean, not for him to have fun in.

 

After the bath, Daddy wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel, cooing, “Doesn’t that feel nice, baby? Squeaky clean!” Liam blew a raspberry on Louis’ tummy.

 

Louis giggled, forgetting to pout about being called a baby.

 

“Onesie?”

 

“Nu-uh.” Louis made a small sound of protest. He pointed at a comfortable yellow shirt and overalls with duckies on them. “Wanna wear that.”

 

“Okay, love.” Liam helped him dress, patting some lotion onto his skin and combing his hair.

 

Louis hated it when Daddy or Papa combed out all the tangles in his hair. He found it tedious and annoying, and sometimes it _hurt._ Daddy and Papa had found out a good tactic to convince him to stay still, though. One of them would hold him in their lap in front of the telly, and the other would, as quick as possible, untangle all the mess in his hair. Thankfully, the hair brushing passed without much fuss, Louis lost in his thoughts and Liam taking the opportunity to get to business straight away without a word.

 

“Done, Daddy?” Louis asked, thumb drifting up to his mouth.

 

“Yeah, babe. Let’s get something in our tummies now, darling.” Liam hoisted him up on his hip. “I think Papa made breakfast. I can smell it.”

 

“Waffles?” Louis exclaimed after inhaling the air deeply. He excitedly clapped his hands. “I love waffles!”

 

Liam chuckled. “I know you do, babes.”

 

“Papaaaaa! Daddy’s back with Lou-Louuuu!” Harry hollered, banging his fists on the tray of his highchair.

 

“Indoor voice, please, baby.” Liam pressed a kiss onto Harry’s curls.

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” the curly-haired boy chirped.

 

Louis wriggled in Daddy’s arms and the man let him down, watching fondly as the blue-eyed boy bounced towards his seat, eager to eat.

 

“Louis, it’s your turn to help set the table,” Zayn reminded as he set down the plates, each with two waffles on them.

 

Louis pouted. “Why can’t Harry do it?” he whined. He was really hungry; he didn’t want to do some stupid chore!

 

“No fair! I did it last time!” Harry whinged back.

 

“Boys, please, stop the arguing,” Liam intervened. “Lou, c’mon. Up. Do you need some incentive?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

Louis huffed and slid off his seat, crossing his arms and stomping over to where Zayn held out the plastic utensils for him to take to the table. As he snatched them from Zayn’s hands, Papa grabbed his wrist firmly and reprimanded quietly but sharply, “Watch the attitude. You’re in enough trouble as it is, little boy.”

 

Louis wilted and nodded, shamefaced. He set the table neatly, knowing that if he was supposed to do it, he should at least do it properly. Papa and Daddy made them do a small chore every day, to help out around the house. They thought it was necessary — Louis disagreed. He hated the chores, although there weren't that many. He and Harry alternated every day. On some days, they help set the table, on others, they cleared it, or helped Daddy wash the (plastic) dishes.

 

A plate of toasty waffles was set in front of him, nicely cut up into bite-sized pieces. He licked his lips, ready to dig it and start wolfing them down.

 

“Juice or milk, sweetie?” Liam asked.

 

“Juice!” Harry hollered.

 

“You too, Lou?” Liam checked.

 

Louis nodded. A sippy cup filled with apple juice was placed in front of him, and Zayn handed him a small plastic fork.

 

“Go on, then, babe,” he chuckled. “Dig in.”

 

Louis grinned and stabbed five pieces of waffles at once and shoved them into his mouth, then announced, “YUM! Papa, it's delicious!”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Zayn chuckled.

 

Louis was too focused on his waffles to complain about the pet name. He scarfed his breakfast down, almost forgetting that he probably had a punishment coming afterwards. He felt a little bad getting Harry into trouble too, but he and Daddy had talked about it in the bath. Daddy had told him that Harry had made his own decisions — he was responsible for his own choices. Which made sense, so Louis didn't push it. He just prayed it wouldn't be spankies. He hated spankies.

 

“No!” he heard Harry shriek when the boy dropped a piece of waffle to the floor.

 

“It's okay, babe.” Liam bent down and scooped it up. “Just a small piece; nothing to worry about.”

 

Harry pouted. “Was the crispest one I had,” he complained with a huff. His bottom lip wobbled and eyes glossed over with unshed — but soon to be shed — crocodile tears.

 

Louis hid a smirk when Papa just passed him his own crispy piece when Daddy nudged him. He knew Papa and Daddy were just trying to avoid a tantrum being the first thing to happen in the morning. Harry’s tantrums were equivalent to a hurricane. They were, well, impressive, even Louis had to admit.

 

Luckily, the curly-haired boy seemed appeased, resuming in picking up waffles with his hands and messily eating them.

 

When breakfast was finished, Liam cleaned up the two littles’ sticky and messy faces with cool wipes. Louis made a small sound of appreciation at the feeling, loving how it felt against his skin. Harry, on the other hand, whined and tried to squirm away from the wipe.

 

They were set down from the chairs, Louis jumping off of his own chair since it wasn't a high chair like Harry’s. Louis, beginning to sense that it was now time for punishment, began to scamper as quick as he could without it counting as running (he wasn't supposed to run on the house) towards the living room. Maybe Daddy and Papa had forgotten about the entire whipped cream ordeal.

 

“And where are you going, little boy?”

 

Louis yelped and squirmed in Zayn’s arms. “Papaaaaa,” he whined.

 

“Louissss,” Zayn chuckled in the same tone Louis had used. “Running away now, are we?”

 

Louis huffed grumpily. He never understood why Daddy and Papa always referred to him as ‘we’ whenever they got stern. It wasn't like Papa and Daddy were also being scolded! He crossed his arms. “Not running away.” He smiled up sweetly. “Love my Daddy and Papa too much to run away.”

 

Zayn let out a bark of laughter. “Oh, you're a charmer, babe.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Let's go sit on the couch and wait for Daddy and Harry, yeah?”

 

As Zayn set him down on the couch, Louis decided to get straight to the point. “Papa, are baby Harry and I gon’ be punished?”

 

Papa seemed deep in thought, and Louis decided to continue talking, slightly curious as to why Papa wasn't saying anything. “We were just trying to make breakie for you and Daddy, promise.” Louis pouted. “Sorry.”

 

“I know, Lou, but you and I both know that you and Harry aren’t supposed to go down the stairs by yourselves. Do you know why?”

 

“Because little boys get hurt if they try to do big things with Papa and Daddy,” Louis recited, having been told that before.

 

“Exactly, babe.” Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek again. “What a smart little boy we have.”

 

Louis smiled up at him bashfully, squirming at Papa’s words. Before he could say anything, Liam entered the room, carrying Harry in his arms.

 

“We watch ‘punzel?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“No, Belle!” Louis argued. Rapunzel was Harry’s favourite Disney princess. Louis loved Belle, because she was so, so brave. He didn't understand how Harry couldn't like her! She was amazing! He had asked the other boy why Rapunzel was his favourite once, and he had shrugged and replied, “‘cause she has long pretty hair!” Then he had gone to Papa and Daddy and begged them to let him grow out his hair. Of course, the daddies hadn't gone against Harry’s wish at all. Harry’s hair was about shoulder-length now, curls beautifully cascading down his head. Louis liked to play with Harry’s hair or braid it, and Harry loved it equally as much. It was a win-win for both of them.

 

Which reminded him, Louis just wanted to sit and play with his daddies and Harry’s hair. He didn't want to be punished! Definitely not with spankies either!

 

“No movie, not yet,” Zayn told them. “We need to have a talk boys, don't you agree?”

 

Louis and Harry both pouted.

 

“Boys, you know that you're not allowed to take the stairs yourselves,” Liam added. “What's the rule about the stairs?”

 

“No going down the stairs without Daddy or Papa,” Louis and Harry both chorused.

 

“That's right.” Liam nodded. “And getting out of the crib?”

 

Louis wilted, knowing where this conversation was heading. “No getting out of the crib without Daddy or Papa,” he said miserably with Harry. He sniffled pitifully. “But Daddy! Just wanted to make breakie!”

 

“I know you did, baby,” Liam soothed, “and that's perfectly fine. But Papa and I make these rules to keep you safe, yeah? It's not to restrict you from doing anything fun. It's because Papa and Daddy love you very much, and would prefer to know that you're always safe and sound.”

 

Louis sniffled, feeling even guiltier when he heard Daddy’s words. “Sorry, Daddy,” he said pitifully. “I get spankies?”

 

“No, baby, no spankies this time,” Liam answered gently. He exchanged a fond smile with Zayn when the two boys seated on the couch let out relieved sighs. “But both of you are going to timeout. We want you to think about how dangerous it could have been going down the stairs by yourselves. Papa and I love you, and that's why we make these rules. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Anything you need before the corner?” Zayn questioned.

 

“No, Papa,” Louis answered.

 

“Umm …” Harry bit his lip. “I wee’d a little,” he confessed. “My nappy needs a change.”

 

“Okay, baby.” Liam scooped up the little and started to take him upstairs to the nursery.

 

“Corner, Lou,” Zayn prompted.

 

Louis shook his head. “Wanna start it the same time as Harry.”

 

“Harry's gonna be back in a few,” Zayn assured, taking his hand gently and patting it. “Wouldn't you rather get it over with faster?”

 

Louis shook his head stubbornly. “Gonna do it with Harry,” he repeated firmly.

 

“Okay, babe.” Zayn released his hand. “Do you want to talk?”

 

Louis bit his lip, thinking, then shook his head. “No thank you, Papa.”

 

“Such good manners,” Zayn praised.

 

Louis smiled bashfully. He loved how Papa and Daddy both knew so much about him. They both knew that sometimes Louis’ head got a bit too cluttered. The first few times Louis’ head had gotten too ‘messy,’ it had ended up with Louis with too much of an attitude and two very stressed daddies. The end result, obviously, had been a distressed Louis getting punished. But they had found more and more solutions that worked for them as time went on. The most important one had been to communicate.

 

Louis bit his lip. “Papa?”

 

Zayn looked up. “Yes, Lou?”

 

Louis shuffled his feet, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “Papa … you’re … not mad, right?” he asked cautiously. Daddy had already reassured him, but he just needed some reassurance.

 

A small smile appeared on Zayn’s face. “Come here, babe.” He opened his arms and Louis scrambled onto his lap with a sigh of comfort, breathing in Papa’s scent. Papa always smelled good — like sweet caramel and cologne. “Daddy and I aren’t mad at you,” he murmured into Louis’ ear, resting his chin on his head. “Daddy and I are never mad at you.”

 

“But …” Louis squirmed a little on his lap, looking down at his feet. “You and Daddy seemed weally, weally upset when you found us.”

 

“We were just shocked,” Zayn murmured. “Babe, we weren’t mad, and we’re still not mad, yeah? You understand that?”

 

Louis nodded, shifting in Zayn’s lap to face him.

 

Zayn smiled fondly at him. “Give Papa a kiss, babe,” he cooed. “My sweet boy.”

 

“I is your sweet boy too, Papa!” Harry shrieked, kicking his feet as Liam carried him down the stairs.

 

“Inside voice, baby,” Liam reminded.

 

“Harry wasn't being _too_ loud, Daddy,” Louis said, feeling bad that Harry was in trouble because of his idea.

 

“Is that so?” Liam shared an amused glance with Zayn, setting the curly-haired boy down beside Zayn.

 

“You're both my sweet boys,” Zayn chuckled, looking at the two littles endearingly.

 

“Are you two ready for your timeout?” Liam prompted. “Anything you need before?”

 

Louis shook his head but Harry bit his lip, fingers trailing up to his mouth. “Um, D-Daddy?” he whispered.

 

“Yes, darling?” Liam answered patiently.

 

Harry fidgeted with his fingers. “I need … I need Bandit.”

 

“I'll get him,” Zayn said, standing up. “Is he in your crib, sweetheart?”

 

Harry nodded shyly.

 

Bandit was Harry’s precious stuffed raccoon. The boy often slept cuddling the stuffie and used it to comfort himself. The daddies never denied their boys of anything, especially when they were being punished. They were strong believers of the fact that taking away a little’s comfort item was wrong.

 

“And you, Louis? Do you need Mr. Prickles?”

 

“No, Papa.” Louis shook his head. He was a big boy. He could get through timeout without his favourite stuffed hedgehog. Besides, he had a habit of talking to Mr. Prickles and he didn't want to get in trouble by speaking to him while in timeout.

 

Zayn gave each of them a kiss before heading upstairs to get Harry what he wanted.

 

“Sowwy again, Daddy,” Harry said remorsefully as Liam carried him to the corner and placing him down.

 

“I know, baby,” Liam soothed, placing a kiss onto Harry’s hair and ruffling his curls affectionately. “It was just a little accident. Nothing big. Right, Lou?” He teasingly poked Louis’ cheek, making the little duck his head shyly.

 

“Mm.” Louis squirmed as Liam let him down into his own corner. “Daddy? For how long do I gotta have to stay in the corner?”

 

“We’ll call you out when it’s over,” Liam told him. They all knew that it was better not to tell Louis the duration of the timeout, as he would just keep repeatedly asking if it was over yet. When Zayn came down with Harry’s stuffed raccoon, Liam announced, “Timeout is starting now. Remember, no talking, boys.”

 

“Think about why you’re in the corner,” Zayn added, sternly but not unkindly.

 

Louis tried to be good; he really did. But it was hard being forced to remain quiet for _soooooo_ long! He tried to stay still, occupying himself with thoughts of what he and Harry could do after timeout until he realized he was supposed to be thinking about why he was in the corner. Papa always said that was what he was supposed to do during timeout.

 

So he thought about the whipped cream incident, peeking a glance over at Harry. The curly-haired little was staring determinedly at the wall, trying to be a good boy and behave. Louis bit his lip. Baby Harry was so well-behaved. Louis was pretty sure that if it weren’t for him, Harry would never get into trouble!

 

“Louis, please stop that tapping.”

 

Louis blinked, realizing that he had been tapping his foot against the wall anxiously. “Sowwy, Papa,” he said quietly. “Didn’t realize.”

 

“That’s okay, baby.”

 

Louis wanted to complain that he was _not_ a baby. He was a big boy. _A big boy who always gets into trouble,_ a small voice chided. Louis pouted. After a few moments of not being able to stand still, he peeked at Harry again, seeing that the little was clutching at his stuffed toy silently.

 

“Lou, last warning — don’t move in timeout, please.” Liam sounded exasperated.

 

“But, Daddy, I _hate_ timeout and I—”

 

“Louis, you led both yourself and Harry into trouble, so it’s only fair that you’re standing in the corner. Now hush, little boy.”

 

Louis deflated even more, if possible. He hated being chastised when he was already in trouble. It made him feel small, like a baby. Maybe he actually was a baby. With a small sigh, Louis straightened his posture, wanting to show his daddies that he could be good. Respect and good behaviour always got him rewards, after all. Timeout would hopefully be over soon when Papa and Daddy saw that he was being good in timeout.

 

He was barely suppressing the urge to whine about how he had been standing in timeout for _forever_ when Daddy cleared his throat, making his heart jump in hope. However, the words he was hoping to hear did not come, and he slouched again, disappointed. He was debating on whether or not to complain, opening his mouth to take a deep breath and muster up the courage to whine to his Daddies when—

 

“Dadddyyyyy,” Harry whined from his corner. “Pwease timeout over now?”

 

Louis stared in shock at the curly-haired boy.

 

“Harry,” Zayn warned sternly. “What have we told both you and Louis many times about staying quiet in timeout?”

 

“We are quiet!” Harry argued, hugging Bandit closely. To Louis’ absolutely shock, the little boy turned around and stomped his foot. “This is no fair! You’re mean, making me and Lou-Lou stay in timeout for _forever!”_

 

Louis gulped when Liam stood up and watched him head towards Harry. Harry seemed to realize the mistake he had made, quickly turning back around and exclaiming, “Sowwy, Daddy, didn’t mean it! I be quiet now!”

 

Liam bent down so that he was eye-level with Harry, speaking quietly to him. Louis turned his gaze back to the wall, nibbling on his lip. He wondered why Harry had spoken back to Daddy and Papa. Baby Harry _never_ did that!

 

After another agonizing five minutes, Louis was relieved to hear Papa announce that timeout was over. He scampered over to Harry and grabbed the other boy’s hand, squeezing it gently. He smiled when Harry squeezed back.

 

“C’mere, boys.”

 

Gulping, Louis held onto Harry’s hand and went to stand in front of his Daddies.

 

“What do you say?” Zayn prompted gently.

 

“Sowwy, Daddy and Papa,” Louis and Harry both chorused.

 

“Your punishment is over, and both of you are forgiven,” Liam told them fondly, pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads. “Now, what would you like to do?”

 

“‘punzel!” Harry begged immediately, eyes shining.

 

Liam chuckled. “Alright, baby. You okay with that too, Lou?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

The two littles were placed on the couch, Liam heading upstairs to fetch Mr. Prickles for Louis.

 

“Why you do that, baby Harry?” Louis whispered the moment Zayn disappeared into the kitchen to grab the usual bottle for Harry and a sippy cup for Louis.

 

“Do what, Lou-Lou?” Harry asked, sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking as they watched the movie playing on the TV.

 

“You talked back to Daddy and Papa!” Louis responded quietly. “Why? You never do.”

 

“‘cause everyone was blaming my Lou-Lou for the mess we made,” Harry told him, turning very serious green eyes to Louis. “Not all my Lou-Lou’s fault.”

 

“Baby Harry, Daddy and Papa weren’t blaming just me; you didn’t have to—”

 

Harry shook his head firmly. “No, Lou-Lou.”

 

“Okay, Harry.” Louis gave up, just shifting closer to Harry. “If you say so. Even though I’m right because I’m a big boy and you’re my baby.”

 

Harry just giggled at that, making Louis grin. “I wove you, my Baby Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Ideas are always welcome! Feel free to contact me in any way you want (it's listed in my bio). Comments and Kudos are awesome too ;) Subscribe to this series to get more in the future! 
> 
> Check out my other fics! xx


End file.
